mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Bladekind
"bladekind"= |-|"½bladekind"= Dave's Strife Specibus. Interestingly, it was already set to bladekind before the Ninja Sword was placed in his Strife Deck. When he fought his Bro his Ninja Sword was cut in half and became ½bladekind, changing how Dave fights throughout Sburb. He later is able to switch between bladekind and ½bladekind with help from his Timetables. Bladekind is also used by Dave's Bro. Seppucrow-prototyped Dersites (including Jack Noir), Prospitians, and Underlings fight with swords, but do not use strife specibi. __TOC__ Ninja Sword The Ninja Sword is a blade found on the walls of both Dave Strider's and his Bro's rooms in Homestuck. It is also refered to as a Katana. (And a cheap piece of shit after being broken in half.) When found and Captchalogued, Dave's Hash Map Fetch Modus attempts to put it into the same card as a bottle of Apple Juice, resulting in the juice being expelled all over Dave's turntables and copies of the Sburb Beta. One of the two swords is ejected out the window, impaling a Rambunctious Crow. This crow (with sword still attached) is then prototyped into his Kernelsprite by Jade. Broken Ninja Sword In a Strife between Dave and his Bro, the Ninja Sword is broken in half, creating the ½bladekind that Dave now has to work around. Dave is unable to change his Strife Specibus back because at the time he has no means to repair the blade. Unbreakable Katana This Unbreakable Katana was in the possession of Dave's Bro at the beginning of the comic. Bro used it in the fight with Dave and Cal. He also used it to split the meteor that was supposed to strike Dave's Apartment. He lost the sword when he fought Jack Noir in the Land of Heat and Clockwork. It stayed stuck in the Beat Mesa after the attack with Noir. Much like the sword in the stone. Jack discovered that the sword had some strange golden energy flowing through it, perhaps from the cracked Beat Mesa, and decided to take it with him. He later returns it to Bro in what appears to be an attempt to finish their duel from before. Bro is then impaled by Jack with his own sword, after Jack gets prototyped a fourth time. Dave eventually comes upon Bro and his sword, and decides to try to , much to the dismay of Terezi. He fails and promptly makes a . Post-scratch, this same sword can be found in the possession of Dirk Strider, nestled in Cal's arms. The Brobot seems to own one as well, which it used in its Strife with Jake. Broken Caledfwlch Also known as the Legendary Piece of Shit, this sword is first found intact and stuck inside a golden stone inside a building on Dave's planet. Dave tries to retrieve it, but instead decides to break the sword in half by dropping a pillar onto it. It is an alchemization component of Caledscratch. Davesprite mentions that the only way to get it out in the first place was to break it, as he did himself in the alternate timeline. He also says that John may have been capable of taking the sword out of the stone without breaking it due to his "pure heart," although it's hard to tell how serious he was being, especially since John was obviously not intended to do so. In Davesprite's timeline, the sword was stolen by one of Hephaestus's minions. Caledfwlch has a heavy resemblance to the Royal Deringer , indicating that it may have been used in the alchemisation of the latter sword. The sword itself is apparently very important to Hephaestus, Dave's Denizen, who wants access to the Kids' Forge, which he needs to repair the sword. Caledscratch The Caledscratch is the version of the sword alchemized by Alternate Future Dave. This very powerful sword seems to bear some relation to Dave's Timetables, indicating that they may comprise one of the components of its Alchemization, along with the Broken Caledfwlch. According to Andrew, the name is based on the Welsh name of Excalibur, Caledfwlch, the sword owned by King Arthur. Its name also has "Cal" in it, referencing Bro's little man Lil Cal. "Scratch" is a reference to the "scratch" performed when using a turn table. Caledscratch is also a reference to , who was cloned from Lil' Cal. It is also implied by Andrew that "ed" references Eddie Morton. Broken Caledscratch This Broken Caledscratch is given to Dave by Alternate Future Dave. Caledscratch cycles the sword through its own timeline to points when it was broken, unbroken, old and rusted, recently forged, etc. This suggests that the sword Caledscratch has no true form. Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete The Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete is the result of alchemizing Caledscratch, the mini A/C unit, and a photo of Snoop Dogg. It apparently has a blizzizzle nozzle that is to be turned up when foes drop it like it's hot, which will cause them to chizzlax fo' rizzle. Part of it is a Snoopy Sno Cone Machine. The weapon is seen to freeze opponents before they are sliced in half. This sword is not ½bladekind, but Dave simply uses the bladekind abstratus in his strife portfolio to wield it. Sord..... The Sord..... is by alchemizing one of Bro's shitty swords with a picture of Hella Jeff. The shitty sword from which it was made, and thus the Sord..... itself, bear a striking resemblance to the Caladbolg from Final Fantasy X. This thing is so unspeakably shitty it costs zero Build Grist and even Dave has a hard time holding it. It is later seen in the corner of Dirk Strider's Room. Dirk's Bro also made a shit ton of money from it (and other jpeg crap no-one wants) because it actually costs negative amounts of money to make. Scarlet Ribbitar Dave tries to alchemize the Scarlet Ribbitar by combining the Caledscratch with Ruby Contraband. He cannot create it it due to its extremely high cost, which includes 2,000,000 of a type of grist he has not yet encountered. The name is a play on "scimitar", a sword with a curved blade. Alpha Dave is later seen wielding this weapon against Bec Noir. Dave is seen wielding the sword against Jack at a later point in the three days he's so far spent in the last day before The Scratch, presumably having advanced enough to afford it. Broken Scarlet Ribbitar Dave also attempts to alchemize a Broken Scarlet Ribbitar, which is still too expensive. The Broken Scarlet Ribbitar may have time powers like the Broken Caledscratch that allow Dave to transform it back into a full blade. This is implied due to the small break the full sword has where the broken Scarlet Ribbitar ends. Regisword A Regisword is a black sword with what appears to be a Chess-themed design. It is used by Jack Noir and the Parcel Mistress/Peregrine Mendicant. Jack Noir states that he makes a policy of handing out a Regisword and a hit list with two crown sillouettes to just about anyone who enters his office, so clearly they are very common on Derse. The name is a combination of the root 'Regis,' Latin for 'of the King,' and 'Sword.' It is also a pun on the word "regicide," meaning the murder of royalty, since it was intended to be used to slay the White King and Queen. Karkat Vantas a sickle that resembles a Regisword, suggesting he alchemizes one with either his sickle or the Homes Smell Ya Later. Royal Deringer A weapon held by Liv Tyler contained within the green box from Jade. The Deringer is ½bladekind and presumably can be used by Dave. It is modeled after the broken Narsil once wielded by Isildur to slice off the fingers of Sauron in The Lord of the Rings. This sword is already broken and can only be equipped by someone holding a ½bladekind Specibus. At some point between his loss to Jack Noir and the end of the Reckoning, Davesprite obtained a complete, unbroken variant of the Deringer from Hephaestus using the Broken Caledfwlch and the Forge. It later appeared before Rose and Dave, embedded into the base of Derse's moon-binding chain, teleported there through Jadesprite's powers. In his attempt to retrieve it, Dave broke it, turning it into the ½bladekind form, and used it to break the chain anchoring Derse's moon. The name is a reference to the Derringer, a type of muzzleloading pistol (and itself a misspelling of the last name of gunmaker Henry Deringer) and a pun on 'de-ringer', a reference to how Narsil was used to remove the One Ring from Sauron's hand (along with several of Sauron's fingers); mirroring this, the Royal Deringer is also used by Jack Noir in to deprive the Black Queen of her ring, killing her and opening the way for Noir to usurp the throne. Category:Weapons Category:Inventory Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory - Homestuck Category:Weapons - Homestuck Category:Kind Abstrata